1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power adapter and more particularly, to a mobile power adapter, which is connectable to a computer to provide power supply to various peripheral apparatus inside the computer and, which monitors various items including temperature, fan speed, electric voltage, electric current, power consumption status and total wattage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of electronic technology, electronic devices are made having the characteristic of small size, and a relatively greater number of electronic devices is allowed to be installed in a unit area to enhance the performance. However, when an electronic apparatus is in operation, much heat is produced, and heat must be quickly carried away to maintain normal functioning of the electronic apparatus. Excessively high temperature causes the electronic device to generate ionized electrons and thermal stress, lowering system stability and shoring the service life of the electronic device. Therefore, heat dissipation is important.
Further, personal computer is popular in the modern society, and the life cycle of computer generation is short. Modern computers use high performance power devices and have a high data processing speed. In consequence, high performance power devices generate much heat during operation. If heat is not quickly carried away during the operation of a power device, the power device may fail, and important data may lose. However, regular computers commonly have the power adapter mounted on the inside. Because the internal space of a computer is narrow, it is difficult to quickly dissipate heat from the power adapter during the operation of the computer, and heat energy tends to be accumulated in the computer. Further, the user cannot know the operation status of the power adapter and its ambient temperature during the operation of the computer. When the power adapter is unstable or the ambient temperature is excessively high, the user doesn't know to take the necessary measures to eliminate further possible damage. Further, because the power adapter is mounted inside the computer and has many electric wires respectively connected to different component parts inside the computer, it is difficult to repair the internal circuits of the computer. Because numerous electric wires are arranged in a limited space inside the computer and not well marked individually, the electric wires may be connected to wrong component parts during a repair work, resulting damage to the computer.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a design that eliminates the aforesaid problems.